


Great..

by Aspen_treeS



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bi!Reggie, No beta- we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspen_treeS/pseuds/Aspen_treeS
Summary: Reggie questions his sexuality. Inspired by that one scene. You know what I'm talking about.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! This is my first fanfic, so any and all critiques are appreciated. Enjoy!

Reggie had never really thought about dudes before. He knew it was possible, but that was only after Alex had come out as gay. 

He can still remember it like it wasn't 25 years ago. He had been sitting in the studio, trying to write some country music. He just wanted to write something stupid and fun and happy all at the same time. If it also happened to be a distraction from his home life, then so be it. 

When Alex walked in it was a surprise. Sometimes Luke would come through the door after a particularly shitty fight with his mom, but Reggie had yet to see Alex spend the night in the studio. Until today obviously. 

"Hey, Alex! what's up? I was just working on some country music" 

Alex stopped in his tracks. Reggie knows he can be a little oblivious at times, but there's no way anyone could miss the tear streaks down Alex's face. 

"Alex? Hey man, are you ok?" Alex looked stunned - like he had walked here on autopilot. 

"Reggie," As dramatic as Alex could be, he was never flippant about the big stuff, and with as serious as he was right now, this had to be big stuff. "My parents kicked me out,"

Reggie didn't question it. Alex had a better relationship with his parents than either him or Luke, so for them to kick him out it had to be bad. 

"Do you want to talk about it? - Or do you want me to call Luke?" Reggie was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure that Alex wanted to talk, and he didn't know what to do beyond that.

Alex shifted where he stood, with his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Not really, thanks," He dropped his bag to the ground and kicked it to the side. "I think I'm just going the stay here for - " his voice got noticeably softer "a while," 

That gave Reggie pause. It wouldn't surprise him if Luke or himself left home for a while, even forever - but Alex? What happened?

"Okay then,"

Alex echoed him "Okay then,"

And suddenly they were in desperate need of a distractor. "Wanna hear about the country music I'm writing?"

"I'm Gay"

It was a blurt, Reggie knew a blurt when he heard one, and Alex looked like he regretted it immediately. 

"I know not everybody is ok with that, but I am - Gay I mean- and I've known for years. My dad told me to leave, and I understand if you don't want me here either - but .."

So a Blurt and a Ramble then. Reggie had to say something. 

"Hey Alex, it's cool. You can stay. I don't care that you're gay - I mean I care that you care, and I care about you, but like ..." Reggie trailed off. "You're still my friend," 

Alex had started crying, and then Reggie was moving to hug him. They had sat on the floor for a while, with Alex crying, and Reggie hugging him. The next day, Alex told Luke too, and they were all crying again. 

When Alex went back home, his parents didn't stop him. They didn't welcome him either. 

Then not too long after, the three of them died.

\----------------

25 years later, a lot had changed.

Alex met Willie and Luke met Julie, even though Luke didn't seem to notice what he had with Julie. Reggie didn't know where that left him though. It wasn't like he was third-wheeling, but he felt left out of the experiences that the other two band members had.

Then Willie and Alex were having a rocky time, and Reggie was suddenly glad that being single meant he couldn't get his heartbroken. 

“Yeah, you’re a great guy and a great drummer. I wouldn’t let that get in the way of what you love.” Luke told him.

“I don’t know -" Reggie said, "sometimes a bit of fire can make things better on stage.” He pointed teasingly to Luke. “Like you and Julie.” Maybe now Luke would see that the two of them were so cute together that it was rotting his teeth. 

Instead, Luke was just confused “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on, everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing together on stage. You ooze chemistry,” 

“Okay, you should never say ooze again,” Alex said, gesturing at Reggie with his drumstick. “But it’s true," he said to Luke “You guys are good together"

Luke got all defensive. “Oh come on, that’s not true - I have chemistry with everybody I sing with,” Reggie could feel himself making a face (there's no way Luke still doesn't see it), but the hard set of Luke's eyebrows definitely meant he didn't. 

“Just watch,” Luke said, and he started moving towards Reggie while singing. 

Reggie didn't feel any chemistry - until Luke got closer, and closer, and grabbed the back of his head. It made his knees want to buckle, and his arms turn to jelly. From all he had heard from Flynn and Carlos - this was definitely an 'are we about to kiss?' moment. He was stunned and flustered, and he kind of wanted Luke to kiss him. 

Alex broke the momentary silence “Wow. I feel chemistry.”

“That.” Reggie managed out, his voice cracking. “Was pretty hot.” He faltered and shifted his guitar strap. He felt kind of uncomfortable in his own skin. Something about the way he was feeling wasn't right, he had to say something “Girls? Am I right?” 

Luke agreed with him, laughing a little. It was clear he thought he had won the argument, “Yeah, right.”

Alex predictably didn't agree “No,” he said, shaking his head while smiling.

They continued on with their practice, but Reggie was stuck in his own head. What was that? Why was that so hot? He wasn't gay. He knew that for a fact. Girls were more than interesting enough, and he had had plenty of crushes on them in the past. The more he thought about it though the more confused he felt. Was it possible to be a little bit gay? Only a part-time gay man? Part-time straight? Was that even allowed?

He would have to ask Julie. Or maybe steal Carlos' computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie is trying to figure out how to do some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Orpheum

Reggie didn't really want to deal with this on his own. His newfound appreciation for the way Luke sang was kind of freaking him out. He definitely didn't want to tell Luke about it, and Alex was still worried about seeing Willie again. Yeah, there was no way he could tell either of them. On the other hand, Julie was the only other person he was even capable of asking. Unless he found another ghost friend. 

So he was left with three options; use the internet, ask Julie, or try to find a random ghost to ask about being gay. 

Internet it was. 

At first, he tried to go on Carlos' computer when he was at school, but he couldn't get past the ... password? That was a new development. He made a mental note to ask Julie about it. 

When Julie got back from school, he was already waiting for her in the shed with the guys. 

"Hey, Guys! What's up?" She walked over to the keyboard and sat down, "What music are we playing today?"

Reggie always thought that the way Julie walked was a lot like bouncing. Maybe it was because of her hair, but he had tried to replicate it in the mirror once and had just looked awkward. 

Luke had started to answer her, and Reggie definitely wasn't paying attention. " -what do you think?"

"huh-" (oops) He probably should've been paying attention "oh, uh yeah sounds good,"

"You good there Reggie?" Alex asked. Ever the perceptive one he was

"Aaaah, actually," Reggie said, drawing out the 'y' slightly longer than needed. "If someone hypothetically wanted to use Carlos' computer, what would the password be?"

Jullie looked at him amused "Password? He probably put it there to stop ghosts like you from snooping "

Reggie opened his mouth in defense "I wasn't snooping, I was looking up rock music!"

Alex grinned, " and country music"

Luke chimed in, "and slang words"

"Anyway," Julie shook her head "I don't know his password, and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you"

Reggie grinned "Lemme guess - "

The guys all looked at each other in, and in sync chorused "- boundaries!"

Band practice continued, but Reggie was still at a loss for what to do. Obviously, he couldn’t use the computer, but he still wasn’t ready to talk to anyone about it. He all of a sudden had a brilliant idea. After practice, he poofed to Julie’s room and waited for her outside the door.

“Ahh!” Julie tripped backward a little before righting herself, “Why are you outside my room? I just saw you a few seconds ago!”

“I just wanted to ask you If I could follow you around school tomorrow,“

Julie opened her mouth 

“I know, I know, but what if I promised to be super quiet and non-distracting?” Reggie tried his beast at looking earnest and super ultra extra innocent.

Julie laughed “Okay fine, but your puppy dog eyes could use some work” 

“Hey! I worked hard on those”

“Just saying,” she said while putting her hands on her hips. A beat later, "can I go to my room now?" 

"Oh! yeah, sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, I'm not so sure I like it..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Reggie's field trip to school.

Reggie didn't know how to dress for school nowadays. The clothes that Julie wore were vastly different from the ones he wore, and he wasn't about to trust Carlos' or Ray's style. There was no way he was going to model his style after either a middle schooler or a dad. However much they were friends.

There was no reason to be nervous or to wear nice clothes or any of that. No one could actually see him, but for whatever reason, he was still nervous. Excited, but nervous. 

He muttered to himself while looking through the guys' collective bag of clothes, "find a computer, look stuff up; find a computer, look stuff up-"

"Alex popped in behind him "Whatcha talking bout?"

Reggie promptly startled and fell over. Standing up, he brushed imaginary dirt off his pants "I see what Julie is talking about when she tells us not to sneak up on her"

"Sorry," Alex didn't look sorry "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed for school," He said brightly, straightening up. At Alex's confused face he quickly explained. "I asked Julie if I could follow her around school today, I wanted to see what it's like twenty-five years later"

"Oh, that sounds neat, mind if I join you? - I could use a distractor anyway" 

Reggie had a minor panic moment, "Uhhh," (Short-circuit) "Don't you have band practice?" Shoot, shoot, shoot. Badd idea. 

Alex looked at him weirdly, "Dude, we're in the same band"

"Riight, I knew that" Reggie was totally fucked. He also didn't know why he was so against Alex coming with him. Alex definitely deserved to have a break from stressing out about seeing Wille again. The band hadn't seen him since the night at the Orpheum. Reggie and Luke had been keeping an eye out, but Alex was a one-man search party. He had been looking for Willie everywhere. Julie kept an eye out too, but they weren't even sure she could see other ghosts, so it was kind of a moot point. 

Alex was still staring at Reggie like he was trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. Could he? Was Alex going to develop super spooky ghost powers? Oh god, why did it have to be mind-reading.

"Reggie?"

Shit, not again. Reggie had been way too absent-minded lately. He snapped back to reality "Yeah! I mean - yes, what were you saying" 

Now Alex was looking at him extra closely. "I asked if you were ok?"

"I'm cool man, dude, super awesome ... friend of mine" Like that wasn't more suspicious. "You should totally come with me to school, gotta ask Julie though," There, that was less weird. 

Alex still looked dissatisfied, but at least it wasn't as awkward now "ok, I'll be right back," He poofed out.

Reggie crouched back down over the bag of clothes, but he didn't look through them just yet. Getting dressed for school was no longer important. What the fuck was he doing during that conversation? Band practice? Why, for the love of God, was he like this? 

He was still stuck on the intense eye contact Luke had made with him almost a week ago now. He'd been trying to ignore it, but along with some other clearly repressed memories, it kept bubbling back to the front of his mind. 

Alex popped in again. This time outside of the shed so that he could walk in without startling Reggie. 

Reggie appreciated that. 

"Julie said I could come too, she also said that we should just meet her at school in like ten minutes"

Reggie nodded, "cool beans," Was it bad that he kind of just wanted to say 'meet you there!' and pop off? Probably. He just really didn't want to deal with finding a way to steal a random computer without any suspicion now. Reggie was a little bit glad that it was Alex who might potentially find him looking up 'am I a little bit gay' rather than Luke, he didn't really want to explain to him that 'hey, so you and your stupid hot stage presence kind of made me question my sexuality'. Then again, Luke was also less likely to catch him in the first place. 

\--------------------

At the school, Reggie was once again struck by how much the world had changed in the last twenty-five years. There was still a few minutes before he and Alex had to find Julie, so Reggie took the opportunity to look around. 

This school felt a lot brighter than his had, but that might just be the fact that he had barely gone anywhere other than Julie's house. The world just felt a little too off now to be looking around by himself. 

"Hi!" Julie's voice broke him out of his nostalgia

"Julie! Wait, isn't someone going to hear you - Ohhhhhh" He noticed that she was holding her phone up to her ear "I get it now. Phone call - right,"

Alex made a little face at him "duh," Then, addressing Julie "What's your first class?"

Julie looked at them, smiling "Physics, then after that, we have English. We have to write an essay then, so I don't know how interesting it will be for you guys"

Perfect, this would be the exact time to sneak off and say he wanted to look around some more. Alex beat him to the punch though.

"That's fine, we can figure it out later"

Physics passed by without a hitch, although Reggie really didn't understand whatever they were doing with the beetle on a pottery wheel. It didn't help him comprehend rotational motion any, and the lifers didn't look super understanding either. Hah, lifers. Look at him using fancy new slang. 

He sat with Alex on the teacher's desk for a little bit in English, gradually getting antsier and antsier. Thankfully, Alex didn't seem inclined to bring up the conversation from earlier, but Reggie still didn't want to act suspiciously. If he waited too long though, he wouldn't find the answers he was looking for. 

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, guys? I'm going to look around"

Julie didn't look up from her paper, but she nodded slightly. Alex decided to just read people's papers and maybe look through the mini library in the back.

Phew. It felt like the universe had aligned. Now all that was left was to find a usable computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter, so that should be up soon. I hope you guys are enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Disclaimer: I based Reggie's school experiences off of what my mother has told me about her school experiences (She graduated in '93), but I don't actually know anything about schools in the '90s.

Reggie walked through the wall of the English class and into the hall. Now that he had the chance to do some research, his first step would be to look for the school's computer lab. In his experience, the computer labs tended to be closer to either the bulletin boards or the front office, so that's where he would start.

After some looking, he determined that there was not, in fact, a big bulletin board. There was a front office, and instead of a computer lab, there were a bunch of high tech computers on a cart. He didn't know why he assumed that the computers would be the big things that he had seen in school. After all, he hadn't seen a single computer like that since he died. 

New objective: Steal a laptop from the cart in the office. 

Luckily, he didn't have to bother sneaking around. he just had to make sure no one saw a floating computer in the hallways. 

Reggie waited till the office lady's back was turned, and quickly unlocked the cart and slid a computer out onto the floor and out of the office. He briefly considered picking it up from here on, but it would probably be less visible if he just kept sliding it. 

He was headed for the bathrooms because he figured that everyone was in class, and teachers don't go in there. If there was someone in there they'd probably either be in a stall or smoking or be doing coke or something anyway (i.e. not concerned with the floating computer). 

Finally, Reggie was at the bathrooms with a good 20ish minutes left of the period. He really hoped no one saw him doing ghost things, like opening bathroom doors and floating computers through them, but also it wasn't like anyone would believe them. Julie might be mad if she found out though. 

Reggie went into the big stall, locking it behind him and sitting on the tank of the toilet. Opening up the computer, he was suddenly at a loss for what he should be looking up. He just wanted to know why he was all of a sudden noticing guys a lot more. Like when he first popped into the school, he found himself checking out a cheerleader and her boyfriend.

He supposed he could just ask Google? He typed into the search bar 'I think girls and guys are hot', and clicked on the first result. It was actually very informative, and confusing all at once. Apparently, he could be 'bi-curious', a 'healthy heterosexual', 'bisexual', or 'bi-romantic'.

Reggie had no idea what any of those words meant. So, with the entire world's knowledge at his fingertips, he looked them up. 

He spent the rest of the period browsing through websites to explain new words to him, or rather, old words that he was just now finding out about. When he started to hear kids in the halls he quickly closed the computer and left it in the bathroom. It would probably get returned to where it needed to be. He had to find Julie and Alex before they moved onto the next class. 

He popped back into the English classroom, where Alex was reading over Julie's shoulder as she added the final sentences to her essay. "Hey guys!"

Alex turned and loudly shushed him before turning back to Julie. "Ooh! and don't forget your name"

Julie smiled slightly in thanks and got up to turn in her paper, while Alex started gushing to him about all of the things different in this class from their high school. 

They followed Julie to her next class, with Alex still talking on the way, and then sat on some random kids' desks while they listened to the history lecture. 

Predictably, Reggie wasn't paying attention. It seemed like that was happening a lot lately, but his problems just seemed more important to him than whatever crusty old dude did something in the past. 

Bisexual. It was the word that made the most sense to him. Girls were hot, but guys were hot too. He just hadn't realized until recently that he was allowed to like both. The more he thought about it, the dumber he felt. Befriending Noah in fourth grade because he 'just had a super intense desire to be his friend'. Yeah right. 

Reggie was a lot calmer and more focused now that he felt like he understood what was going on. As he came out of his thoughts, he realized he was staring blankly at the wall. He also realized that this history class was boring as fuck. He was surprised Julie and Alex weren't snoring. He definitely would be, if he hadn't been preoccupied. 

He laid on the floor in the back of the classroom "This is boring," he announced to the only two people that could hear him "I'm gonna sleep"

Julie didn't respond, but he imagined that she would probably look amused if she could've reacted. 

Alex though had clearly been getting antsy throughout the class. He had been tapping his fingers on his thigh and shifting around. 

The boys saw Julie scribble something on her paper and discretely look at them. They jumped up and read it. 

"Meet me in the bathroom"

Julie promptly raised her hand and then asked to go to the bathroom.

Reggie had a mild moment of panic, where he worried that they would find the computer he left there, before realizing that she probably wanted to meet in the girl's room because, unlike them, she was actually visible to other people. 

He and Alex popped over to outside the girl's room and waited for Julie.

Reggie wondered if they should go in, but it felt a little wrong to just be walking into a girl's bathroom. 

Alex voiced his same concerns while gesturing at the door "Should we..?"

"Probably not?" Reggie had a brief flashback to the mind reader idea he had had earlier. Only this time he was more grateful at the thought rather than worried. 

Julie walked around the corner and opened the door for the boys. She motioned for them to go in with her head. It was subtler than talking to them, but still probably looked really weird to anyone who couldn't see the two ghosts.

When they were in the bathroom she finally spoke. "You guys can leave if you want. You look pretty bored"

"Oh thank god," Reggie responded. "I was getting ready to die in there, but I didn't want to be distracting," He thought for a moment, "Aside from the part where I'm already dead"

Alex laughed a little "you mean lying on the floor and going to sleep wasn't distracting?"

Reggie raised his hands defensively and shrugged "You don't know, I could've been more distracting"

"You two," Julie said, shaking her head (But they could see her smile) "I've got to go back to class, but I just wanted you to know that just because you wanted to come, doesn't mean you have to stay"

"Thank you," Alex said.

Reggie nodded and pointed at Alex with his thumb "What he said"

Julie opened the door to go into the hallway and back to class. "See you guys later?" she asked.

"Yup," Reggie assented, waving gleefully. 

Alex just nodded.

After she left Alex and Reggie looked at each other 

"Back to the studio?" Alex asked.

Now it was Reggie's turn to nod. As he poofed out, it occurred to him that he might want to tell his band-mates about his discovery of his bisexuality at some point. Today had already been an exhausting day though, and it wasn't even noon yet.

Maybe another day then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my dialogue is going down in quality the more I write, but oh well - it is what it is. Also, the google search that Reggie does was what I found when I did that same search. I have no idea what a 'healthy heterosexual' is actually supposed to mean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bitch to write, It took me forever, and I had approximately zero ideas for how I wanted it to go, but I don't think it was that bad.

The boys were hanging out in the shed per usual, sitting in comfortable silence. Reggie was struggling with how to come out to them. He had wanted to tell them for over a week, but he wanted to sit on it first. What if he was actually straight, and everyone thought that some of the things that guys did were hot? 

Beyond his doubt, Reggie was also torn between telling just the guys, or Julie and the guys all at once. She was part of the band now too, and he didn't want to exclude her. He had been waiting for the right opportunity, but he didn't know when that would be. Mostly, he just wanted them to know, and he wanted it over with.

As Reggie was contemplating this, Julie came through the door, and suddenly Reggie was determined to tell all of them, right now. 

He wanted to be casual, very casual, "Hey, guys?" Suddenly his fear was overwhelming, it grabbed him by the throat and squeezed until he thought he might choke. 

Luke looked up from his guitar and smiled at him "Yeah? What's up?"

He couldn't. Not happening today, nuh-uh. "Uh, Nevermind. I forgot," Shit. Why was he like this? Great way to be casual. Fuck.

"What are we practicing today anyway?" Alex asked. He was tapping out a light beat on his drums that Reggie felt matched perfectly with his own erratic heartbeat. 

Alex had been brave enough to tell them. Why couldn't Reggie?

\-------

A few days later, they were once more all gathered in the shed. This time, they weren't playing anything. Luke and Julie were writing music together, and Alex was doing Alex things. 

Reggie was beginning to accept that he would just have to never tell them, and if he maybe dated a guy someday, they would learn then. 

His mood took a huge nosedive. He suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. It felt like he was keeping this huge secret from his family, even though he knew they wouldn't see it as that big of a deal. 

"Hey, guys? I'm going for a walk" 

Reggie popped outside the shed and headed in the direction he landed. He found himself headed to the bike shop, where he used to live.

He stared at the shop for a long time, thinking about the 90's, and today. He missed his parents, but at the same time he didn't miss them. Reggie missed parts of being alive, like being seen, and eating. In the end though, it was not a bad thing to have died. He was kinda happy with the way his un-life had been going.

He felt more at ease now. Even if he was having internal wars over coming out, Reggie knew he was happy here with his friends. 

Reggie popped back to outside the shed. He could hear them talking inside, and he figured it couldn't hurt to eavesdrop a little bit (Just a little bit though, and it didn't happen if he didn't get caught). 

"I'm worried about Reggie," Alex said, scrunching up his face a little bit. "have you guys noticed that he's been acting different lately?"

Julie nodded her head, "yeah, he's had some major mood swings, and he's a lot more absent-minded"

Luke looked up from the song he and Julie were working on "do you think it has something to do with Caleb?"

Julie tilted her head in thought "Maybe? but I doubt it. That seems like something he probably would have brought up by now," She paused for a second, "Do you guys remember when this all started?"

Alex spoke up, "I remember him acting weird the morning before we followed you around the school, he didn't want me to come"

Reggie almost laughed, he had known that was going to come back to bite him. 

Luke shrugged, "Maybe he's just adjusting to being a ghost? I mean, Alex had his moment where he freaked out and ran around Hollywood. I had my moment, where I went and saw my parents. Maybe this is Reggie's version?"

Reggie didn't actually think that Luke's idea was that far off. He probably wouldn't have found out about being bisexual, and therefore be acting this weird if he hadn't died. Then again, who knows, he could've.

Alex looked in Luke's direction thoughtfully "It could be..", but he didn't sound fully convinced.

Reggie resolved to act more normal, he had worried his friends into thinking it possibly had something to with Caleb, but it didn't, and he still just wasn't ready to tell them. It did make him feel fuzzy inside though, the fact that they all cared about him enough to worry about him. 

He was also no longer ready to go back into the shed, so he popped into Julie's house to follow Ray around some instead. 

He was due for some quality 'substitute Ray for my parents in my head' Dad time anyway. 

\-------

A week went by, they were performing in the shed, and Flynn was there.

Reggie thought he was doing a much better job of not acting like a moody idiot. He suddenly realized that this was possibly one of the dumbest things he'd ever done. 

In the middle of a song he stopped playing, and they all disappeared. 

"I'm bisexual," 

Reggie wanted to laugh, he had taken a page out of Alex's book and had his own blurt moment. 

"Oh thank god," Luke said, looking relieved, "I thought you were dying again or something". 

Alex threw his drumstick at him "Way to be chill about it"

Flynn was still feeling left out of the conversation, now that they were no longer performing, "What'd they say?" 

Julie looked at Reggie for confirmation that she could tell her, and after he nodded, she turned to Flynn "Reggie said he's Bisexual,"

"Really? I am too!" Flynn said, looking in his general direction. 

Reggie felt such overwhelming relief, about everything, that it felt like he was going to collapse. His feelings had put his lungs through so much lately - sucking the air out and re-inflating them too fast - that it seemed like he shouldn't even have lungs anymore. Technically, he didn't because he was a ghost, but whatever. 

He had told them, and they hadn't made it a big thing, and they still loved him. Not to mention, he now knew another person who was Bisexual, and he wasn't just pulling the term out of thin air. 

He responded to her, trusting that Julie would translate for him "That's so neat! We should discuss at some point," He paused for a second to think, "Well you can discuss and I'll write, but we should have a conversation anyway"

Reggie waited for Julie to tell Flynn, and he wondered if she worried about actually being straight too.

He smiled to himself, everything was fine. Better than fine actually, he was ecstatic. 

Reggie still wanted to know more, about being bisexual, and what other things he had missed out on knowing because he had lived in the '90s. But for now, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I think this work is finished. I may go back and edit some parts, but that's pretty much it. Thank you all so much for all your comments! I really appreciate them.


End file.
